An Unknown Awareness
by TheDevilsWitness
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the initiates that came between Four's year and Tris' year well this is all about them. Fabel and Taylor are best friends that might as well be sisters, the issue is Taylor was never cut out to be part of Dauntless. She was supposed to go to Candor.
1. Forget me Not

**I'd like to thank my dear friend OnlyHuman1423 for letting me add her to a story as she has added me to her story Contingent. Thank you for letting me turn you into a character to play with!**

An Unknown Awareness

Chapter One: Forget me Not

_Nonviolence that is nefarious_

_Forbidden hunger, age is hunting_

_Inhumane encounters_

_Minutes stutter, unknown awareness_

_~Kylesa – Unknown Awareness~_

"Ada wake up. You pick your faction today! Are you scared?" the voice was high and excited, the voice belonged to Adaline's little sister Nanalie. The sixteen-year-old rolled onto her side before pulling the pillow from over her head looking at the eight-year-old girl there, the window behind her was still pitch black making her groan out.

"Nan it's not even light out yet, you should still be asleep…" her older sister told her making the little thing pout at her. "Fine, come on." Adaline told her lifting up her blanket letting her little sister crawl into the bed next to her.

They lay there in that little bed looking at each other before Nanalie spoke up in a whisper, "Have you picked?" Adaline nodded to the girl. "So you'll be home for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Nan. I love you, mom, and dad but I'm not cut out for Amity. I don't belong here anymore, but I'll miss you every day." It was like a dam burst, the girl was suddenly crying into her sister's shirt and Adaline wrapped her arms around her little sister. She cuddled the girl to her hushing her softly as she gently ran her hand over the child's back trying to sooth her. She could hear the cricket chirping from the open doors behind her someplace near the other end of the building, the small door on the side she was on rarely opened; usually it was only when one of the littles came to see their older sisters. Still Nanalie was sobbing out that Adaline couldn't leave their family. "I'm sorry, Nanalie."

"No you aren't! I HATE YOU!" the girl screamed waking the other girls in the room before she broke from her sister's hold running from her slamming the smaller back door of the building making one of the girls groan out that she was still tired.

Taylor stirred on the bed next to hers and though her voice was still groggy with sleep having only woken up when Nanalie yelled, "She doesn't hate you, Ada."

"I know…" Adaline told her softly and she rolled in her bed to look towards her friend. It still hurt to have had her little sister tell her that she hated her even if she didn't. "She'll get over it eventually right?" She asked only for her friend to give a muffled ugh-huh clearly already falling back asleep and she couldn't blame her, they were up late working and doing chores and they had a long day tomorrow too, or was it technically today? She supposed it didn't really matter other than the fact that her father would be in as soon as the sun came up to wake her up.

* * *

She sat between her parents and Taylor's, her best friend was perched in the seat at the end of the row they were in. Her mother's gaze continued to flow over to her as she sat there in dead silence ignoring Janine and Marcus with their speeches about the factions. Her mother had been upset with her father at first that he'd woken their child up early to help him fix one of the Amity trucks before they left, and that made it so she didn't have time to change either. She currently had a large spot of motor oil on her right shoulder and her hands though mostly clean there were still dark smudges of used oil and grease up her arms as well as around and under her nails.

Her mother had taken the girl's hair out of her ponytail to cover the stain on her shoulder, trying to make her daughter look presentable according to her. Marcus was through with his short speech now though and was about to start calling names of the people that were to choose their factions today. Her parents knew she wouldn't be staying with them, or at the very least they had the idea that she wouldn't. The girl just wasn't Amity enough, even Taylor's parents had a feeling their daughter would be leaving them but where they had an idea that Taylor would be going to Candor Adaline's parents didn't know where she would end up.

"Adaline Fabel," Marcus called, why was she always first? Oh wait because her parents gave her the first name of Adaline, not that she blamed them… she loved her parents. She let out a sigh and stood up her blue eyes scanning over the people now looking at her waiting for her to make her way down to the floor and to the bowls. She turned moving to the end of the row before stopping in front of Taylor tears misting her eyes already, "Don't follow me Lore. I love you so don't follow me…" she told her friend quietly before she stepped into the isle before she could see the tears in her friend's eyes. She moved to the table taking one of the knives there before she sliced into her hand before holding it over the Dauntless coals letting a droplet of blood drip in sizzling. She gave the bloody knife to the man collecting them as the roar from Dauntless seemed nearly deafening to her ears, she grabbed a piece of gauze holding it over her wound as she moved to the Dauntless area standing behind the others.

She continued to watch as people picked their lives out in mere seconds, some losing their families forever, some staying for fear of losing them. Blair went to Abnegation. Charles stayed in Candor. Christopher stayed in Erudite. Dauntless kept at least one of the triplets, the girl Heather. Yet Adaline started to let her mind wonder until she heard "Taylor Bradley," from Marcus. Her head snapped up so quickly it should have caused whiplash, she watched her little blonde friend move to the bowls. She would do well in Candor; she was often times too honest for her own good.

Soon though her friend was standing next to her with the other Dauntless quieting down, Adaline looked at the girl like she had lost her mind. "Lore what are you doing? You were meant for Candor not this. What were you thinking?"

"That you would be alone, you shouldn't be alone and neither should I. I would be alone there you know I don't do well around strangers, you need me just as much as I need you." Taylor informed her making the dark haired girl shake her head with a sigh. "You can't change it now."

"I swear to you I will help you. You will not end up factionless for following me."


	2. Swan Dive

Chapter Two: Swan Dive

She didn't know how she had gotten herself into this but she was making her way up to the ledge that one person had already jumped over and she hadn't heard a splat on the other end bouncing off the walls, not to mention the leader that was here, Eric, and the other people he had with him had survived this. "What could be better than a swan dive into the asphalt…" she sung in a murmur to herself which only made her smirk as she got up near the Dauntless.

"Great we got a lunatic," she heard one of the girls whisper to Eric. Obviously she didn't know the purpose of a whisper since she let the person she was talking about hear her. Ada rolled her eyes and climbed up on the ledge looking down over the side, oh look a hole. If you didn't fall through it then you had a delightful drop and a sudden stop awaiting you.

"Do a flip!" Taylor called to her making her friend smirk, yep just like when they were kids.

"Front flip or backflip?" she questioned only to get the response of wanting her to do a backflip. "You got it," she said and turned so she was facing everyone before she smiled and launched herself off of the wall backwards turning in midair as she dropped. The world stopping around her for a split second as she felt weightlessness take over her body as if she weren't about to plummet through the air to the ground far below; Adaline could feel the wind rushing past her the other sixteen-year-olds up top cheering for her though she was currently head down looking to that opening before she finished her rotation landing on her back on the net and bouncing up a little bit before falling back down. "I want to do that again!" she announced to thin air before the net was pulled down on one side making her roll towards some laughing Dauntless members. A grim looking male helped her out of the net without her getting tangled in the thing, or her hair.

"So what should we call you, you little adrenaline junkie?" One of the girls asked her.

She opened her mouth about to say her name was Adaline but then it hit her, the more people that called her that the more it would hurt because she would just continue to think of her parents and sister. "Fabel… You can call me Fabel." She could hear her friend make a little whoop of a sound and she couldn't help but try and look up only to see her best friend falling holding her knees to her chest to make her fall even faster through the air. Fabel grinned brightly as her friend unfurled landing on her back in the net giggling like a fiend. Yeah they were two of a kind needless to say and that made them all the more great together when they were doing some of the crazy stuff that they had done growing up together. Of course there had been three of them then but Axxel had died just two short years ago in a freak accident.

The three of them had been inseparable from the time they were just a few days old, and their parents had been friends long before they were too. The women had spent days together with their children in tow both before and after their allotted time away from their chores to take care of their growing babies until they were big enough for the care takers to watch them and start to teach them during the day. Axxel had been the only boy of the three of them and for a long time he was the one that got them into the most trouble often daring the girls to do things then egging them on until they did. Then stepping back while they got in trouble as if he'd done nothing at all, but he was also quick to stand up for them and take care of them when it came to other youths.

She gently shook her head trying to fall out of her reverie before her friend found her way to the floor and the two girl's hugged for a second, they were as close to family as it got before blood was involved, and as far as they were concerned they didn't need the blood to be family either. "We can make it," Taylor whispered to her and Fabel nodded to her before pulling back from the hug both girls stood there whispering together and giggling as they waited for the others to jump. None of the others were quite so… stunning as they had been jumping.

They followed everyone towards the tunnel following the girl that had asked Fabel's name and the grim looking male that had helped her from the net, they kept near the middle of the group not caring that they were in the middle of everything especially since some of the other kids that had jumped (more so the Dauntless then the transfers) were reaching up and slapping them on their backs for a job well done on their jumps. Suddenly the two leading them stopped and the girl told them that they were splitting up and the Dauntless born were to follow her, the others were to stay with Mr. Grumpy Pants.

He turned to look at them, only five left here. They were one of the smaller groups to come in a while and it just happened to be two Amity, two Candor, and one Erudite. Grumpy Pants finally spoke up, "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four."

"Oh good number One isn't taken," the Erudite boy said making an ass of himself.

Fabel and Taylor looked at him both with near the same look on their faces of disgust, "You're an idiot." Fabel informed him.

"No wonder you left Erudite," Taylor added finishing Fabel's thought making the other girl nod. The boy grimaced taking a step closer to Taylor which set Fabel's nerves on end; she was quickly between her best friend and the boy whispering harshly at him. "I lifted seven hundred pound truck engines with my father for the past three years. You touch my best friend I will break you," Fabel hissed out and the boy paled visibly. Perhaps he was smarter than he looked after all especially when he backed away from the girl, she didn't look that strong but at least the boy took her at her word… Good boy.

Four sighed and shook his head leading the group down the hall some more until they reached a set of double doors, "The Pit."

"Seems cheery doesn't it Lore?" Fabel asked her best friend with a bright smile at her making the other girl laugh as they all looked around The Pit. Ok so it was impressive needless to say, high over them was a building with a glass roof letting the light of the setting sun into the area. There were spars going on, life, shouting and talking people, one girl was making a face at a boy who quickly pulled her close to him and kissed her making the people around them laugh, children ran through the place screaming and playing. It was one of the best things Fabel had seen in a long time. Four continued to lead them through the place showing the group the chasm which earned a big fat 'fuck all that shit' check mark in Fabel's mind.

They followed Four once more as he led them this time to a hole in the wall… Oh wait it was a cafeteria, there was food on all the tables and as soon as they were led in there was all kinds of noise filling the air, cheering, shouting, feet stamping, whoops of laughter, and someone in the place yelled do a flip. "You only get one a day!" Fabel called out making them laugh as Grumpy Pants found a seat, ok she didn't want to be stuck with the brooding male hopefully he was different around his friends then he was with the initiates otherwise they were going to have to find a way to surgically remove that stick of his. Apparently the other transfers agreed or they just thought they should stick with the two girls that already seemed to be the leaders of the small group in such a short time.

They sat at a decently empty table, Fabel had Taylor on one side of her and the Erudite boy on the other, she still had no idea what to call these other three. The two Candor transfers sat across from them the girl sitting next to Eric who was glaring at them all like they were idiots for sitting at the table with him. Fabel and Taylor weren't shy when it came to food needless to say and were quick to start getting their plates together. "So you two together?" the Candor girl asked making both girls laugh though Taylor was the one to answer. "No, we might as well be sisters. We grew up together… and Axxel but he's… he's gone."

"Decided neither of you were worth having sex with him?" Erudite asked.

He really was an idiot this boy sitting next to her, not only did he just insult them, talk about the dead, but the idiot sat next to her. Fabel calm as could be reached over punching him in the face without even looking causing a sickening crack to fill the air and blood to gush from his nose and he was cursing and clutching at his face. "Could you pass the ketchup?" she asked Taylor as if nothing had happened.

"Axxel died," Taylor explained shortly. "We don't like people talking about him…" she told the others as she passed over the bowl of thick red sauce to her best friend who slid a layer of it across her burger before putting the bun back over the meat taking a bite. She could feel Eric's eyes on hers and she looked right back her blue eyes boring into his own cold blue ones. Her eyes were full of life unlike his, she looked at him though… long dark hair, countless piercings, he was handsome in a dark way and she didn't like that.

"You got blood on my table," Eric told her.

"And you got asshole on the bench, seems to me we're even Sunshine." Fabel informed him making the Dauntless male next to Eric burst into laughter.

* * *

After dinner it was Eric that bid them to follow him, oh goody… He led them down a path with little blue lamps at the place where each hall connected to the next leaving an expanse of darkness between each and one of the Candor people slipped on the uneven ground hitting Fabel in the back. The girl stopped long enough for the boy to get his balance as he mutter his apologies to her. Eric stopped in front of a wooden door and the five initiates simply looked at him, "For those of you idiots that don't know I'm Eric, one of the five leaders here. So I've volunteered to oversee most of your training."

"Is that code for you wanted to stare at the girl's asses because from back here I can tell you," the Erudite boy really didn't know when to shut up.

"Unless you want this one to break your jaw along with your nose I suggest you shut up already and just die with dignity because you are more than likely going to annoy her to the point that she kills you," Eric informed him before continuing even as Fabel made the face that clearly told everyone she was thinking about it. "So ground rules. You have to be in the training room by eight every day. Training will take place every day from eight to six with a break for lunch, after six you can do what you want and you will also get time off between each stage of initiation. You are only permitted to leave the compound if you are accompanied by a Dauntless.

"Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. We expected more transfers so you have plenty of room to hide from the girls since you are scared of them," Eric said looking at the Erudite boy. "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep the transfers and the Dauntless-born separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of your initiation, your ranking will be determined in comparison to the Dauntless-born initiates, and they are better than you already."

The Erudite was about to open his mouth again and Eric smirk a vicious cruel smirk his lips pulling at the rings in place there as Fabel just looked at him and he shut up. "Your rankings will determine which order you will select jobs after your initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available."

* * *

Fabel yawned as she sat on the bed she picked wet dark hair falling in stringy waves down her back, she hadn't cared that the males had glanced at her more than once in the shower. What did she have to be worried about she was stronger than them after all, most of the others got changed without a shower but she needed to relax for a moment or two.

Taylor sat on the bed next to hers just like when they had been back in Amity, "so the Erudite boy is Benjamin. The Candor boy is Victor, and the girl is Jinnifer."

"Benjamin… even his name just sounds like a self-affirmation no wonder I broke his nose."


	3. Blood Roses

Chapter Three: Blood Roses

She'd been awake for nearly half an hour which was odd for her, she hated to wake up early and everyone knew it. The only time she woke early is when she knew she had to do something and this was a big something. She'd promised Taylor yesterday that she would make sure she didn't end up Factionless and she'd meant it too. She had already been down to the kitchen to grab two big muffins and a couple of apples for them to have a short break between their work out and the training that was part of Dauntless initiation. Fabel looked at Taylor though as the girl slept still, she would fight her on waking up and she knew it but it had to be done, so there was no time like the present.

Fabel reached over grabbing Taylor's shoulder gently shaking her to wake her up, she could see Victor and Jinnifer from her spot, both were silent as the grave though Victor was all but falling out of his bed, his head maybe half an inch from the floor. Benjamin on the other hand was snoring… loudly; it was obviously the compensation of his broken nose which other than being set couldn't be healed except with time. Taylor made a whine type noise as she reached out slapping at her friend's hand on her shoulder before turning from her as she pulled her blanket up over her head. Fabel raised her eyebrow as she looked at her with a sigh before she moved just slightly and smacked out a little drum solo on the girl's rump making her jump and gasp out with indignity as she quickly sat up glaring at her. "No one else is awake yet."

The girl shushed her grumbly friend a little before whispering, "That's how I'd like it to stay too. Come on I promised you I wouldn't let you fall behind and we both are behind already with being up against the Dauntless-born. I don't care about the others failing just you, so we need to get to work," Fabel told her as she moved taking out the other girl's training clothes dropping them onto the end of her bed. "If we get down there soon enough we shouldn't be bothered by anyone and we'll stop at seven thirty to eat the breakfast I already got and get rehydrated before we get to work with whatever they want us to do. We need to work on your strength and both of our stamina we have to learn to fight from them but we can learn some things by ourselves."

The girls already had one advantage over the others, they could regulate their breathing. They'd learned it as they were singing in Amity, so in a way Amity had given them a little bit of a boost that none of the others would have. The others would struggle to learn it the hard way as they went and lose their breaths within moments of training when these two girls had learned it without ever meaning to.

She had no doubt in her mind that Taylor was regretting her choice now as she grumbled under her breath glaring in Fabel's direction every few seconds as she moved to use the bathroom quickly before the males woke up mooning her friend on purpose as she did. "Very mature," Fabel teased quietly, she didn't want to wake the others. Taylor flipped her off as she cleaned up and flushed the toilet before she moved back to her bed grabbing the clothes that her friend had dropped there; she got changed and quickly braided her hair like Fabel had her own. She looked from herself to her friend; they were dressed nearly exactly alike. Fabel had cut the bottoms of her training pants to just above her ankles as a precaution, she didn't want to think of stepping on her own pants to pull them down during a fight which would have not only moon people but would have made her fall ass over head.

Both girls grabbed their shoes now stuffed with socks in them thanks to Fabel putting them there for both of them while Taylor got dressed. They would need them for whatever the boys put them through today but for them working beforehand they wouldn't need them. Fabel moved up to the door holding it open to usher her upset friend out into the hall. Taylor moved past her with a grumpy look on her face making her friend sigh and shake her head, and to think she was going to do this every morning. Fabel padded out into the hall easily catching up with her friend, the sounds of their bare feet slapping the ground and their even breathing echoed off of the empty stone walls around them. The sounds wavered and wobbled as they came back in broken fractals that sounded like harmonious melodies that thrummed through their very bones. The dim blue glow of the lights gave the two girls plenty of light to go through the halls with no issues since they were still used to the dark that had been flooding the trainee's room.

They continued down the hall, Taylor was silent as the grave of course Fabel knew she hated waking up early and she would no doubt end up acting like this for the rest of the day and the next day since she would be woken up early once more, she would need to get over it though. She had promised she wouldn't let her fall behind and she was going to stick to that promise, she wasn't going to lose her best friend to this place. Taylor would forgive her for pushing her one day and they would be happy again, until then… Let the torture commence.

Fabel led her friend into the training room, "so do you want to start with a run to wake you up or with strength training?" Taylor glared at her without words and Fabel couldn't help but laugh a little, "a run it is we'd best put on our shoes, we'll go twice around The Pit then move onto strength training for a little while, we'll let your arms rest while we run some more."

"You can't be serious," she told her friend with wide angry eyes.

"You can't have thought this was going to be easy Lore," Fabel accused as she sat on the ground slipping her socks and then her shoes on. She waited for Taylor to get her own on before rushing her into a run making sure the other girl was in front of her so she couldn't slack off and fall behind. "Lift your knees Lore you can't run like a lamb you'll get nowhere," she told the other girl knowing she was right.

Taylor groaned out but did what her friend said quickly making her stride longer which made her pick up the pace at the same time with just one change. "Why are we running again?"

"To build up stamina, we both need it. I'll work with you during strength but that is for you, I worked with dad and Axxel a lot in the shop fixing the trucks back in Amity," she said with a shrug, she was at least as strong as the Dauntless initiates but her stamina needed work, she still had some quit left in her even if she wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't quit, this was her life, and this was Taylor's life now too which meant she had to get her through it as well or she would be losing her best friend. "I refuse to lose you Taylor; you followed me so now you are stuck with me for life."

Taylor kept running feeling her knees starting to hurt already as her feet slapped against the stone floor just like Fabel's were and her knees weren't liking the hard ground they were on either. Taylor could feel the muscles in her thighs starting to burn and they were only half way through the first lap of the large area that was The Pit. Taylor's breath was a little harsh but even just like Fabel's was starting to get now; she didn't know how she was supposed to work through this and do her regular training too but she would try for her best friend who was trying so hard to keep them together now that the choice had been made.


End file.
